


Chapel of Love

by Melissamermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: What if Pam and Jim got secretly married after the season 3 finale "The Job."  AU.





	Chapel of Love

Story inspired by Let’s Begin the rest of our lives starting now by beeswax which is most definitely much better than what this will be. Read hers first definitely! I really enjoyed her story so this plot bunny was definitely inspired by her story but hers is much better than this. (On More Than That fanfiction site) 

&&&

“Jim and Pam are totally hooking up.” Kevin declared to the camera, a knowing smirk on his face. “Right, Oscar?” Oscar folded his arms up. 

“We don’t know that. They have both been in remarkably good moods but that doesn’t mean anything.” Oscar replied. In the background, Pam and Jim shared a secret smile. 

&&&

“Hey Michael, Jim and I are both taking a week’s vacation next week.” Pam remarked as she peered in Michael’s door. 

"Ooh, kinky.” Michael leered. 

“Separately, I’m visiting my Aunt Carol in Arizona and Jim is visiting Mark and his new wife and baby in Philly.” Pam replied blankly. “Anyways, who’s covering reception? Ryan usually did it but now he’s in corporate...” 

“Ah...gee...Can’t you figure it out, Pam? It’s your fault we’re going to be shorthanded.” Michael turned away, done with the conversation. Pam sighed and moved away from the room. 

 

To Ryan Howard   
From Pam Beesly.   
Hi Ryan,   
Greetings from the Scranton Branch. Congratulations on the promotion. Glad to see you’re going places. The reason I am reaching out is I’m going on vacation and Michael asked me to find my own temporary replacement. Who do you think would be the best person to fill my seat for a few days when I'm out?   
Thanks!   
Pam 

To Pam Beesly   
From Ryan Howard.   
Hi Pam,   
You definitely deserve the break. I’ll talk to Michael but realistically I think Toby. I would suggest Kelly but she would talk way too much and drive down business. Thanks for the congratulations, I appreciate it.   
Have a good vacation and don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.   
Ryan 

 

JHalpert: How’s the last obstacle going?   
PBeesly: Just finished resolving it. Our plane leaves at 10 pm tonight. Are you packed?   
JHalpert: Yes, I am. Pick you up at 7?   
PBeesly: I can’t wait.   
JHalpert: Me either, Beesly. This is going to kick your ass.   
PBeesly: 😉 

 

The day couldn’t be over soon enough, as usual, Jim walked Pam to her car and tapped the top of her car and she drove off with promises to hang out tonight. The whole conversation caught on camera didn’t alert any of the camera people to anything more than friends making plans to hang out at 7 that night. 

Pam flew into a rush, double checking her packing list, making sure the threw away any consumables that would go back by the time she got back. She resisted the urge to run her fingers over the dress she had tucked away in her suitcase just barely. She went into her room and ran her finger over a yearbook picture she got from a certain someone all those years ago. She couldn’t believe it took so long for her to see what was right in front of her the whole time. She double checked her tickets and made sure she had her reservations and extra copies of ID’s and some cash just in case. She sighed happily. She couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

It happened a few weeks after Jim and her went on the date after he came back from New York. They had a wonderful time, talked about topics that needed to be discussed and they just really reconnected. They don’t know why it took so long for them to get to this point? Then a few weeks later, Jim and Pam were laying on the couch together, watching a movie and lightly talking about superficial topics. 

“I love you.” She snuggled close to Jim. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend, fiancé, life partner, partner in crime. He pressed a kiss to her head. 

“I love you too, Pam.” He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was feeling a little brave tonight and she leaned forward and put a knee on each side of his hips, so she was all he could see. He looked into her eyes and put his beer on the side table. He put his hands on her hips. “Jesus, you’re so sexy.” He murmured as he leaned in close, kissing her deeply. She rolled her hips into his and swallowed his moan into her mouth. He dug his hand through her hand, wrapped it in his hand and pulled her head back so he could kiss her throat. She moaned loudly. 

“God, you’re so sexy.” She moaned as he went closer to her breasts. He smirked and did a few more things he knew drove her crazy. She leaned back and Jim watched as her hair fell back down when he removed his hand from it and she peeled her shirt off. He liked where this was going. “I need you in me like yesterday.” She murmured into his mouth. He smirked into his mouth. She leaned back. “Wipe that smirk off your face, I can go rub one out in the shower and leave you...wanting...” She whispered in his ear. He swallowed. 

“Can I watch?” He huskily asked. She laughed. 

“That’s not much of a punishment, is it?” She got up and went into the direction of the bedroom, Jim right behind her. The bedroom door clicked and as soon as it did, she was all over him, clothing flying, wanting to be skin on skin. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him like a pretzel, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and he wrapped one arm underneath her and leaned her against the wall, placing one hand next to her, kissing her deeply. He swung her around, in the direction of the bed, pushing the covers back and laying her down, just looking at her so deeply. He was so lucky with this amazing woman who he loved and who loved him. He doesn’t know what he did before this woman and he wouldn’t know what to do if he lost her. He doesn’t plan on it. She smiled up at him and grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and guided himself into her soaking hot heat. It never got old. Her walls clenched around him. 

“Jesus, fuck, Pam.” He broke off his kiss and swore. “You are killing me.” She smirked lustfully and her expression changed as he thrust into her. 

“Fuck, Jim.” She moaned as she threw her head back and dug her fingers into the flesh on his well-defined back. He didn’t care about the scratches; he loved the slight discomfort he felt if he had scratch marks on him the next day. No other words were exchanged as they lost themselves in each other. She moaned out an orgasm as he finished riding the last crest of his. He pulled out of her and leaned his head against her chest, gathering his breath. 

“You are killing me, Beesly.” He muttered to her as he tried to gather his breath. 

“Same here, Jim. You’re way too attractive for your own good.” She panted out. He lifted his head. 

“Oh yeah?” She blushed slightly. 

“You know you’re attractive, sexy, all the above.” He smirked. 

“Doesn’t hurt to hear it after I’ve just had you all spread out for me.” He got up to get a warm cloth to clean up his girlfriend. She drifted in and out of dozing waiting for him to come back. He cleaned her up and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, playing with a curl. Pam looked completely sated and completely happy. 

“Jim?” Pam opened her eyes and locked eyes with him. 

“Yeah?” She bit her lip. “Pam, what is it?” Her eyes started watering. Her face crumpled. “Hey, hey... Babe, it’s okay, please don’t cry...What’s wrong?” She shook her head, sobs becoming more and more audible and twisting his heart even more with every second. “You’re not supposed to cry after sex, it usually means its bad...” He teased lightly, happy when she laughed wetly. 

“I’m just so sad it took us so long to get here.” She sniffled. “I’ve loved you for so long and why was I so scared...You’re everything I could ever want.” She smiled, her eyes sparkling at him. 

“Pam, we’re here now. We’re together, that’s all that matters.” She nodded. “You don’t need to make up for what happened in the past. We punished each other enough. I just want to move forward with you by my side from here on out.” 

“You’re like such husband material. God, I can’t wait to marry you. I’d do it tomorrow.” She leaned up and kissed him. 

“I’d marry you right now.” He kissed back into her. She pulled back. 

“Wait, what?” She looked up in his eyes. 

“Pam, I love you. I’ve had the engagement ring for like three weeks now, I got it a week after our date. You’re the only one I want.” Her eyes filled, this time with happy tears. She got really serious for a second. 

“Then let’s do it.” Jim blinked at her. 

“Do what?” He asked peering at her, wondering what was going on through her head. 

“Let’s get married.” She beamed at him. 

“Uh, Pam. We don’t have to rush into this.” She shook her head. 

“We’ve been dancing around each other for years. Years! You’re like the most perfect person for me. If you don’t want to get married right away, that’s okay, Jim, but I would love to be your wife.” She leaned up and kissed him. Jim was floored. 

“Pam, I would love for you to be my wife.” He pressed her into the bed. She wrapped her arms around him. It was perfectly them. 

 

The next morning, Jim woke up and Pam wasn’t in the bed. She wasn’t even in the room. 

“Pam?” Pam stuck her head through the door. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” She ducked back out and came back in a minute with a cup of coffee. Jim sipped it as he sat up. 

“How long have you been up?” Pam bit her lip. 

“A while.” Jim looked up at her. She looked much too guilty. 

“Pam.” She looked utterly delectable wearing his dress shirt but utterly guilty. 

“Get dressed and come see what I've been working on.” He placed his cup on the bedside table and pulled on some pants and padded into the kitchen with his coffee cup. He sat next to Pam on the couch and leaned over her shoulder to see what she pulled up. “I’m serious about marrying you, Jim. We’ve been dancing around this for so long. There’s nothing I'd rather like than to have something that only we know. No documentary crews, just us.” Jim nodded against her shoulder. “I’m thinking Malibu. We could have a sunset ceremony and spend time just enjoying the beach. We only have to give two weeks' notice for vacation. We tell them we’re coincidentally going to different places so no one knows.” Jim hummed and took a sip of his coffee. 

“This would be the ultimate prank, Pam.” He murmured. She looked at him. 

“I know! Epic! That’s what I thought. So, three weeks from now, we’ll be married.” Jim put his mug down and put his hands on Pam’s face. 

“I’d love nothing more than to ask you to marry me, Pam Beesly.” He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened the box for her. She gasped and looked at the simple beautiful ring. Her hand went to her mouth, tears glittering. He wiped a tear away. “I love you, Pam.” 

“Yes, of course, Jim! Yes!” She dropped the laptop and wrapped her arms around Jim, kissing him excitedly. She leaned back and looked effervescently happy. He beamed at her. 

“This is a placeholder but I’m getting you a bigger wedding ring.” She beamed at him. 

“You don’t have too." She ran her finger over the ring. "It’s perfect.” He smiled down at her. 

“If I could get a rock the size of the moon, I'd get it for you. You deserve everything.” She leaned her head against his neck and snuggled in. “Let’s buy the tickets. Let’s do it.” She looked into his eyes. 

“Really? You mean it?” He nodded. 

 

“I want everyone to know you’re not available. No Toby trying to move in, no Roy trying to get you back again, nothing. You’re mine.” She smiled. 

“I’m going to ignore the caveman but ditto. No Karen, no Katy, nobody touches what’s mine.” He grinned. 

“Deal.” Pam picked up the laptop and snuggled in and they bought the tickets. 

&&&

Three weeks later, they left work like it was just another day and Jim picked up Pam in his car and then they were off to the airport, to board to LAX international. They got to their seats and settled in for a long flight. Pam fell asleep on his shoulder shortly after the plane took off. Jim looked down and was reminded of that moment so long ago when she fell asleep on his shoulder in that meeting so long ago. He laced his fingers with her and squeezed. She mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Jmmm...” His heart squeezed. This woman completely had his heart. The flight attendant came around and smiled softly at the two of them. 

“Engaged?” She asked, seeing the ring. 

“Completely. We’re getting married.” She smiled softly. “Like tomorrow.” 

“Congratulations.” He ran his finger ofer the back of her hand. 

“I’m so lucky.” 

 

All too soon, they landed at LAX and rented a car to take them to their luxurious hotel. They agreed to separate hotels rooms to build up the anticipation. They kissed as they parted to separate hotel rooms. 

All too soon, Pam put on her dress, spent an hour on a luxurious bath and made her makeup stunning and natural and left her hair natural. She wanted to be enhancing her beauty, not covering it up. She knew that Jim loved her natural beauty. She grabbed her tote bag and took one less look at her knee length white dress. Perfect, she thought, as she looked one last time at the mirror. She caught the car that took her to the beach. She got to the beach and took off her shoes as she stepped onto the sand. She placed them in her bag and looked up demurely as she saw Jim standing in casual khaki pants rolled up past his ankles and a white dress shirt, untucked. The sun was starting to slowly sink as Pam stood in front of Jim for the last time as just fiancés. 

“Dearly beloved...” Jim and Pam never took their eyes off each other as they said their vows. Not an ounce of attention was displaced but on their union of love. They slipped each other’s rings on the other and a photographer was snapping pictures as they kissed and were pronounced husband and wife. They made their way back to their honeymoon suite to begin their honeymoon together. 

&&&

 

A Week Later... 

“I’m telling you, Oscar.” Kevin declared. “Jim and Pam are not just friends!” 

“Kevin, you’ve been going on and on about this for a week, if they were, they’d tell us.” Oscar sighed as he turned back to his computer. Jim and Pam both emailed and said they were coming in at 10 today. Both back from their vacations. The clock ticked to 9:55 am and Pam and Jim walked in the door, laughing at something together. 

“Hey guys, have fun?” Michael came out of his office. Pam and Jim nodded and went to their respective desks. 

“Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam.” She waited. “Sure. I’ll transfer you.” Jim smiled as he looked down. He felt the ring resting on his chest on a silver chain and knew that Pam felt the same on hers as well. They shared a secret smile as they continued their day. 

Months later, Jim and Pam were in domestic bliss, living at each other’s apartments, knowing that one day they had to consolidate and just live in one apartment. Or get a house. They were just enjoying their new marriage and each other. 

But it couldn’t last. 

One day, close to when the documentary crews were set to leave, something happened. 

Pam was making copies at the printer for Dwight and all of a sudden, she fainted. Completely out, not conscious. 

“Pam!” Jim cried as he went to her and tried to get her to wake up. 

“Oh my god!” Phyllis cried out. 

“Oh my god!” Michael yelled. “I gotta call an ambulance.” Dwight stood. 

“I’m sure smelling salts would wake her right up, it’s not that drastic.” 

“God, Dwight. It could be serious!” Michael declared. 

&&&

Everyone was really worried about Pam, so everyone piled into their cars and went to the hospital shortly after the ambulance left. Jim looked so worried, but everyone thought it was just because they were such good friends. He looked up as a medical professional came out. 

“So... I know you all work with Pam and care about her very much but I am only allowed to talk to her husband as is listed on her medical files.” 

“What?” Michael asked. “She’s not married... Is it Roy? Did she never change it back? Because Roy doesn’t live here anymore, they broke up a long time ago.” Michael stated. Jim’s eyes widened. Oh man, this wasn’t how they wanted this prank to unfold. They were going to renew their vows and declare then that they’ve already been married. Damn it. 

“Uh...No...” The woman looked down. “It is listed as James Halpert as her husband. Is one of you James?” All the employees of Dunder Mifflin’s eyes snapped to Jim. He laughed weakly. 

“Uh...” Jim stammered. “I’m Jim Halpert. Is she okay? Because she hasn’t felt sick at all! Is it something serious?” Jim stood, talking closely to the woman. 

“She’s doing fine. It is serious.” Jim ran his hands through his hair. 

“Oh god.” Jim rubbed his face. 

“Do you want to go to see her?” Jim nodded before she finished her question. 

&&&

“They are married?” Michael asked incredulously. 

“I knew it!” Kevin declared. 

“You thought they were hooking up, Kevin! This is way more than hooking up!” Oscar replied heatedly. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Phyllis sighed. 

“You would!” Michael scoffed. “I can’t believe they didn’t tell me!” Angela rolled her eyes with a pinched look. 

&&&

Jim entered the room and saw Pam sitting up. She lifted her arms, gesturing for a hug. Jim leaned in and wrapped his arms around his wife. 

“God, Pam. You scared the shit out of me! Are you okay?” He implored, looking into Pam’s eyes. She nodded. 

“I’m fine. I just didn’t...” She swallowed. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. “We’re both fine...” Jim stared at Pam. 

“Are you?” He couldn’t get out the words in case he was wrong. Pam beamed. 

“I’m four weeks along, I didn’t know so I didn’t have the extra nutrition that the baby needed.” Jim felt his face could split from the pure joy he felt. 

“Oh my god! Pam!” He kissed all over her face as she giggled. 

“Are you happy?” She asked. 

“Are you kidding? This is amazing! A little girl that would look just like you... I’ll have to buy a gun...” Jim finished completely serious. She giggled. 

“Or a little boy just like his daddy. I’d have to beat off the girls with a stick.” She smiled wetly. 

“I love you so much, Pam.” She kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too and I will love this baby with my whole heart.” Pam put a hand over her stomach. 

“I already do.” Jim smiled and kissed her forehead. 

Fin. 

 

Beach wedding dress:   
https://yusrablog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Short-Wedding-Gowns-for-Beach-2012.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> This title was inspired by a song called Chapel of Love made popular by the group The Dixie Cups in 1964. I love this song and it fit the song so well. Here are some of my favorite lyrics: 
> 
> Goin' to the chapel  
> And we're gonna get married  
> Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa  
> Birds all sing as if they knew  
> Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
> And we'll never be lonely anymore
> 
> I was really inspired by the fic mentioned at the beginning of the story, which I highly recommend because it was much more romantic than mine, although more raunchy. I haven't written a sex scene in so long so hopefully it was adequate. I had an alternate ending where they just came in and said we're married! but this was my original ending so I liked this one a lot more. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
